


The bond

by darumasama



Series: Pokemon AU [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gengar comforts Will, Hurt Nico, M/M, Will and Hatterene chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Where Will talks to Hatterene about her hatred for Nico. Then gets a terrible surprise in the middle of the Pokemon Center Lobby.Made this one Rate T, just because there is some mention of blood, but it isn't that graphic.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Pokemon AU [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	The bond

**Author's Note:**

> So I bumped up the rating just a bit because of mentions of blood and violence, but they aren't graphic so I didn't put that warning on it.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Will frowned as he searched Lavender Town for Nico, but just couldn’t find him. It wasn’t like the town was large, so there weren’t that many places for him to be. He even went to the front of the gym instead of the back door to see if Nico had left a note. Sure enough there was a small sign on the door that said the gym was temporarily closed until the gym leader came back from a call about an angry ghost. Will blinked as he read the sign over once more to make sure he read it right. Angry ghost? Blue eyes scanned the small town, but there were no signs of angry ghosts. Even his empath abilities told him there was nothing angry anywhere. Then again, he wasn’t quite sure if he could sense an angry ghost. With a heavy sigh, he went back to the Pokemon Center to wait as he wondered why Nico didn’t tell him he was leaving. He knew that Nico dealt with angry ghost pokemon and spirits alike, but this would be the first time since Will’s arrival at Lavender Town that Nico actually left to deal with them. He figured it must have been urgent if Nico left so quickly and didn’t even bother to tell Will of his departure. Or maybe it was because Nico knew that Will was studying for his big test tomorrow on human anatomy. Recently he had signed up for online schooling that had a focus on becoming a doctor. He had to admit that it was a lot more difficult than he thought it would be considering the practice of medicine on humans was so different than the practice of medicine on pokemon. Which was odd because pokemon and humans weren’t really all that different. Maybe because of his extensive knowledge on pokemon he could help expand the medical field for humans. There had been plenty of studies he had read on human doctors exploring the benefits different pokemon abilities had on humans. 

‘I will hurt the stupid boy for leaving without letting you know and making you sad.’ Hatterene growled. Ever since their battle with Champion Reyna, Will and Hatterene’s psychic connection had become stronger. She no longer needed to touch Will’s forehead to share her thoughts, but she also didn’t always keep them to herself.

‘Don’t hurt Nico,’ Will scolded with a sigh. ‘He has a job too. It isn’t like he has to report to me every time he goes to do something.’ He vaguely wondered if Hatterene would ever warm up to Nico.

‘He should so you don’t worry,’ Hatterene answered. ‘Although you shouldn’t worry about that stupid boy. He is not worthy of your affection.’

Will physically rolled his eyes even though Hatterene was upstairs and probably couldn’t see. ‘Honestly Hatterene, what do you have against Nico? He is so brave, sweet and kind. And of course super adorable.’

‘He thinks terrible things about you,’ Hatterene hissed, but didn’t elaborate.

‘I seriously doubt that,’ Will laughed. ‘Care to share with the class? But don’t get the idea that invading Nico’s thoughts is okay, because it is not.’

‘He wants to always kiss and touch you,’ Hatterene explained. ‘He always wants to keep you as his own forever. You are not a pokemon, he can not do that.’

Will couldn’t help but blush at the information. ‘No, I am not a pokemon. But just as you chose to be by my side forever, humans can choose to do the same with another human.’ He smiled at being able to be with Nico forever. ‘I wouldn’t mind keeping Nico as mine forever. And I like to kiss, hold his hand and cuddle with him. So I don’t see why you have a problem with him Hatterene.’ Hatterene came downstairs with a frown and her claw on her hip.

‘Because if you let that stupid boy keep you then you will be giving up your dreams of becoming a human doctor.’ Hatterene said as her frown deepened. ‘You already gave up traveling around to help a bunch of pokemon to stay here of all places because of this boy. You found him, now it is time to go back to your other dreams.’

Will just laughed, ‘Hatterene, dreams change. I like being here with Nico. If I can’t travel around as much that is fine. And if I can’t be a human doctor for whatever reason, being a pokemon nurse is just fine too. I really like Nico, Hatterene. Please understand that. I’m sure if you give him the chance you would like him too.’

‘And if he hurts you can I kill him?’ Hatterene asked seriously.

‘No,’ Will sighed. ‘Besides, Nico would never hurt me.’ Hatterene didn’t seem convinced, although a look from Gardevoir seemed to stop her from replying. Will watched his two pokemons’ expressions as they talked to each other. He had a feeling that Gardevoir was yet again lecturing Hatterene for the billionth time. Although he really couldn’t blame Hatterene for disliking humans. When he had found her as a Hatenna she was being tested on by this group of scientists. They were set on trying to take the emotions away from Hatenna as to better control her. Of course Will had sensed her pain immediately upon setting foot in the forest where their secret base was located and knew he had to rescue her. Even after he destroyed their facility and rescued her, Hatenna was still wary around humans. She didn’t warm up to Will at first, just followed him at a distance for some time to watch and study him. Then there was a terrible storm one night and he offered her to stay in his tent with him. She was nervous still, but his other pokemon helped convince her that Will would cause her no harm. When he woke up the next morning, Hatenna was snuggled closely next to him and deemed him the only worthy human in the world.

‘I have come a long way from being that scared little Hatenna,’ Hatterene said as she wrapped her tentacle around Will’s body lovingly.

Will smiled, 'You have, but you still distrust all humans except me. You need to give more humans a chance to prove that we aren’t all bad. Especially Nico. Please give him a chance?’

Hatterene frowned, 'During our travels humans have proven to be terrible creatures. They hurt the pokemon that you take care of.’

'Not all of them,’ Will sighed. 'Have you ever seen Nico hurt a pokemon?’

'He is a pokemon trainer and uses pokemon to battle.’ Hatterene growled.

'I have used you to battle,’ Will reminded Hatterene.

'You’re different,’ Hatterene answered. 'You care if we get hurt.’

‘Other trainers care if their pokemon get hurt,’ Will corrected. ‘Nico cares.’

‘I don’t like humans,’ Hatterene simply stated with a stubbornness to it. 

Will just sighed, ‘Hopefully you’ll see the goodness in other humans, but for now can you give Nico a chance? For me?’

Hatterene narrowed her eyes, frown deepening. ‘For you, I will give the stupid boy a chance. But if he hurts you I will end him.’

Will just laughed as he hugged Hatterene. ‘He won’t hurt me Hatterene, but thank you for giving Nico a chance.’ Hatterene just sighed as she rolled her eyes. Will was about to go back to studying when all of Nico’s pokemon appeared from the shadows in a panic before Nico emerged from the shadows as well. Will didn’t need to have Hatterene or Gardevoir explain why Nico’s pokemon were so panicked. Nico was unconscious and bleeding in the middle of the Pokemon Center lobby. Something must have happened, but there wasn’t any time to think about it.

“Audino, Blissey!” Will called as he jumped the counter he was behind, “Get there surgery room ready!” Audino and Blissey ran towards the back of the Pokemon Center. “Gardevoir, Hatterene, Aromatisse use Heal Pulse to stabilize Nico.” His pokemon listened, but their Heal Pulse didn’t seem to work on Nico’s injuries. He had never seen such a thing before. Heal Pulse worked on both pokemon and humans alike and while it didn’t heal everything, it healed a decent amount. On top of that, his pokemon’s Heal Pulse was more powerful than others due to the fact that they had used it so many times in helping him through his journeys. There was no reason for it not to work.

“Gardevoir,” Will called as Gardevoir appeared at his side. “Get the gurney and help me get Nico onto it.” Gardevoir nodded as he disappeared for a second, only to reappear with the gurney to place Nico gently onto it. Nico groaned weakly, his faced scrunched up in pain. 

“Hold on Nico,” Will whispered as Gardevoir helped him rush Nico to the surgery room. “I got you.” Once inside he quickly got to work on cleaning Nico’s wounds before stitching up the large gashes across Nico’s chest. Audino and Blissey automatically handing him the equipment he required without him asking. They had been through this enough times for them to know exactly what he needed. After what seemed like hours he finally was bandaging the last of Nico’s wounds. The severity and amount of wounds were terrifying. It was as if he was mauled by a bunch of Ursaring, but something told him it wasn’t a pokemon that did this. He wiped the sweat from his brow before he went to quickly wash up. Afterwards he placed as gentle kiss upon Nico’s forehead before taking a seat next to him and intertwining their fingers. 

“Please be okay,” Will whispered as he grasped Nico’s hand tightly. He knew that he had done his best, but he was still inexperienced when it came to healing humans. Especially the when it came to the wounds that littered Nico’s body. He felt a gentle touch to his shoulder and looked over to see Nico’s Gengar with the rest of Nico’s pokemon behind him. Gengar simply nodded with a smile. Will didn’t know how, but he could tell that Gengar was telling him that Nico would be okay.

“Thanks Gengar,” Will sniffled as he felt tears run down his cheeks. “Thanks all of you for protecting Nico and bringing him here.” Gengar patted his back as he cried. The rest of Nico’s pokemon and his own gathered around in an attempt to comfort him as he sobbed. He appreciated the gesture, but he was too worried about Nico for it to bring him any comfort. So he just sat there with Nico’s hand in his own and waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the cliff hanger, I will try to get the next part out soon, but I have a bunch of stuff to do today like every Wednesday lol
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and thank you for reading!


End file.
